


[F4M] Daddy lets all the boys spank me for being a cock tease

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: 18+ character, Cock Sucking, Crying, Daddy Mentions, F/M, FMMMM, Humiliation, Spanking, Spoilt Brat, pussy licking, pussy spanks, trust fund baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Prissy little 20-year old trust fund girl loves to tease shy boys with her skimpy outfits. Daddy doesn’t like her attitude and decides to teach her a lesson in humility by letting the shy boys spank her.
Kudos: 7





	[F4M] Daddy lets all the boys spank me for being a cock tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers:  
> 1\. At the start, you establish your character as an utterly spoilt and rude brat. Thats makes the transformation to humility much more impactful.  
> 2\. All names may be changed. I just chose names that were easy to pronounce.  
> 3\. As always, feel completely free to change up words/ dialogue to suit your natural style or add in any additional music/ SFX you like.
> 
> [RAPE] Tag Warning: This is a humiliation play so be warned. Lots of spanking.   
> All characters 18+. The main character is 20-years old. Her age is important to the plot since at 21 she will inherit great wealth, so her father is desperate that she doesn’t become a brat for life. 

**Title: [F4M] Daddy lets all the boys spank me for being a cock tease [spoilt brat] [crying] [humiliation] [spanking] [pussy spanks] [pussy licking] [cock sucking] [FMMMM] [rape] [daddy mentions] [trust fund baby] [18+] character is 20 years old**

**SCRIPT**   
**\------**

[TONALITY LIKE A SPOILT RICH GIRL)

  
[GAILY] Well, toodle-oo Daddy. I’m off.

Gonna hang with the boys and make them buy me dessert *GIGGLE*

Oh, and Daddy, would you mind paying off my card, like, super quick? 

I tried using it at the boutique yesterday and it got rejected. It was, ohmygosh, SO embarrassing.

How am I gonna make Jessica jell-O if I can’t buy that new dress? *GIGGLE*

What...? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? Oh, stop being a silly Daddy, and pay off that card, won’t you?

[AIR KISS] Muah! Byee!

...

... Daddy... where’s my car?

... what do you mean you took it away? It was fine when I drove it yesterday.

... wha... what do you mean you’re taking it away permanently? So how am I supposed to get around? Is this some kind of joke?

Okay, you know what, Daddy? I don’t have time for this bullshit, we’ll deal with it later. I’m late and I’m calling a Uber.

... what... what the fuck? My network is terminated?

What the fuck is going on, Daddy? Did you cut off my phone, too?

Daddy! What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!

Did you hear me? Why are you just sitting there?! This is not funny Daddy! Give me back my car and phone!

... *SCREAM IN FRUSTRATION* Agrrgghhh...

Daddy, like, what the fuck?!

You wanna talk? Okay... fine. For fuck’s sake. Let’s talk. 

What? What do you wanna talk about?

What I’m wearing? Jesus. What is wrong...

[DEEP BREATH - TRYING TO CONTROL YOUR ANGER]

  
Look, Daddy. It’s a mini skirt. All the girls wear this, it’s not unusual.

Well, okay, mine is even shorter, just enough to cover my panties.

Yes, IF I bend over, you can see my thong. So I WON’T bend over, okay daddy?

Is that what this is about? Jeez. If it makes you happy, I’ll go change. Okay? Now can I get my car back please?

My tank top? I’m showing too much skin? It’s a FREAKING tank top daddy. It’s SUPPOSED to show off skin.

Oh, for fuc... yes, okay it shows off a lot of cleavage. But I have nice tits Daddy, is that my fault? 

No, I do not wear this to tease the boys... Okay, you know what? YES, I do tease the boys. I fucking LOVE to tease those sad shy boys.

I LOVE seeing them get hard when I bend over and show off my skimpy bra or g-string.

I LOVE how pathetic they are coz they know I’m so out of their league. They probably go home and jack off thinking about my body.

Okay? Happy?

... You don’t like my attitude?

... *SCREAM IN FRUSTRATION* Fuckkk... Daddy, you’re so... infuriating!

Look, I’m turning 21 next year, and once I get the trust funds, me and my “attitude” will be out of your face, okay?

  
... what is that, Daddy? What’s that in your hand?

A copy of your new trust fund agreement?

  
[ TONE CHANGE TO FEAR ]

Daddy... stop messing around. Okay, look, I’m sorry I lost my temper. It’s just that I’m late and I’ll get changed to something more appropriate and... and... I’ll buy you a nice gift okay, Daddy? Something expensive.

Well, yes, using your money. Jeez, Daddy, when did you become such a bean counter?

What do you mean? Daddy...

What do you mean “start earning my own money”?

[PANIC] You can’t cut me out of the trust fund! You can’t DO that! 

[PLEADING] Well... change it back! Call your lawyers! 

[TEARFUL] Daddy... why would you do that? Aren’t I your little princess?

You can’t cut me out of your life! 

Give me an allowance? Noooooo... Daddy, please! I have so many plans for the trust funds.

Please... Daddy... I’d... do anything. Please... what do you want?

Teach me a lesson? What lesson? What did I do wrong?

Okay, fine! Whatever. Yes, punish me, just... don’t cut me off.

What’s my punishment?

  
Spank me?!? [LAUGH] Are you serious?!

What do you think I am... okay. You know what, okay, fine.

If it gets your rocks off, Jeez.

[MUTTERING UNDER YOUR BREATH] My Daddy is such a freak, who knew?

  
Okay, so, where do you want me?

Over your lap?... this is getting weird. No, it's fine. Whatever.

And... you’re gonna tie my hands?

This is SO... freaking... weird...

Fine. Okay, okay, I said fine.

So... I bend over your lap... hands outstretched... and you’re binding them... Owww! Not so tight, jeez.

[SARCASTIC] You know Daddy, for all your complaining about how short my skirt is, you’re getting a real eyeful now, aren’t you?

My ass on display on your lap. Is this what you like, huh? 

You like your little girl... What the fuck? Who’s there?!

  
[PANIC] Daddy! Why are my friends here?! Let me turn... argg... Let me turn around and see!

Who’s there? Jimmy? Andy? Ben?... Pablo? Oh fuck, not Pablo.

What the fuck is going on Daddy?! You KNOW they can see my ass like this? Didn’t you want me to cover up?!

This is my punishment? I don’t understand...

You don’t want your daughter growing up to be a cock tease?

I am NOT a cock tease, don’t call me that.

Okay... fine... I’m sorry, okay. I’ll stop teasing boys. I promise.

Daddy, what? NO! You’re gonna let them spank me?! 

[HORRIFIED] Daddy!!! Are you fucking crazy?

Daddy, no, this is so...

  
[LOUD SPANK] Owwwww!

[LOUD SPANK] Fuck! Daddy what the fuck, you gonna let them spank your baby girl?

[LOUD SPANK] Fuck, was that you Pablo? I SWEAR to god...

[LOUD SPANK] Owwwww! Stop it, okay, stop!

[LOUD SPANK] *CRYING* Fuckkk... it hurts...

[LOUD SPANK] *CRYING* Owwwww... not so hard...

[LOUD SPANK] *CRYING* Owww...!

  
... wait... who’s hands are... Daddy! Daddy someone’s pulling down my panties!

Is that you Jimmy, you perv! Daddy! How can you let them DO this to your baby girl?

Stop! Daddy! Are you seeing this? They pulled my panties down to my ankles!

You perverts! Getting a good look at my perfect ass huh? Is this what y'all jack off to?

  
[LOUD SPANK] Oww oww owwwww !

[LOUD SPANK] *CRYING* Daddeee... this is so humiliating...

[LOUD SPANK] *CRYING* owwww... it’s so painful...

[LOUD SPANK] *CRYING* Stop please...

[LOUD SPANK] *CRYING* ... are you happy now? You perverts!

[LOUD SPANK] *CRYING* ... spanking my perfect ass... are you proud of yourselves?

  
[LOUD SPANK - KEEP SPANKING AND CRYING OUT - AS LONG AS YOU LIKE, 5 - 10 times?]

[LOUD SPANK & CRYING] Owww...

[LOUD SPANK & CRYING] Owww...

[LOUD SPANK & CRYING] Owww...

  
[SOBBING] Yesssss I’ve learnt my lesson. No, I won’t tease stupid boys anymore, okayyyy??

[SOBBING] I hate you all. I hate you.

[SOBBING] Are you happy now, Daddy? You let them hurt your baby girl...

No... what? You want me to apologize to each of them?

Haven’t I suffered enough? 

Okay, okay fine... if that’s what it takes to get back into the trust fund.

But you promise right, Daddy? If I do this, you promise you’ll put me back?

... you want me to turn over? Why? Lean back against you and...

... spread my legs? What the fuck?!

Daddy! They’ll see everything!

[CRYING] Daddy... Why are you doing this to me?

[CRYING] I’m not a cock tease... Don’t call me that...

[CRYING] I’m not a prissy little princess... why are you calling me all these names...

[CRYING] Daddy... please...

[CRYING] This is so humiliating...

[SOBBING] Fine... you don’t care about me anymore... fine, let them see my bare pussy.

[SOBBING] I’m spreading my legs... Is this wide enough for you, Daddy? They can see everything now.

  
[CRYING] What the fuck? Jimmy, why do you have your cock out?

[CRYING] Daddy, what’s going on... Daddy... no...

  
[THEY START SPANKING YOUR PUSSY - SFX: Soft, wet taps, or light spanking sounds]

  
[SPANK] *SQUEAL* Oooh... Daddy, he’s spanking my pussy with his cock!

[SPANK] *CRYING* Daddy... why are you letting them do that to me?

[SPANK] *CRYING* You want me to say what?! What the fuckkkk...

[SPANK] *CRYING* Ow... okay, okay, I’ll say it.

[SPANK] *CRYING* Thank you for spanking my pussy.

[SPANK] *CRYING* I’m sorry for teasing you.

[SPANK] *CRYING* Oww... not so hard...

[SPANK] *CRYING* Thank you for teaching me a lesson...

  
Oh, god, Andy now?

[SPANK] *CRYING* Owww... thank you Andy for spanking my pussy.

[SPANK] *CRYING* Yes, I have a naughty pussy.

[SPANK] *CRYING* I’m sorry for teasing you...

[SPANK] *CRYING* Oww... I... I promise never to tease you again.

  
Ben... No, not you, too. I thought you were my friend...

[SPANK] *CRYING* Owwww... th..thank you Ben... for...

  
*CRYING* Nooo... don’t rub your cock on my clit...

*CRYING* It’s not my fault, Daddy! I didn’t mean for my pussy to get so wet.

*MOANING* Ben... stop... fuck... stop teasing my clit ohhhh...

*MOANING* Daddy... is he allowed to do that?

*MOANING* Ohh... I’m sorry... I’m sorry for being a bitch.

*MOANING* I... oh... I promise to treat you better.

*MOANING* Oh god, stop teasing my pussy, please...

*MOANING* Oh my god...

  
Oh, no... Pablo, you too?

[SPANK] *CRYING* Owwww... this is so humiliating...

Oh... you’ve stopped.

Oh, thank you Pablo... thank you for stopping...

What? No, you can’t! Daddy, don’t let him...

*MOANING*... lick my pussy... oh fuck...

*MOANING* Yes... oh fuck... I’m sorry for teasing you...

*MOANING* Oh my god... you’re gonna make me...

*MOANING* No, please stop...

*MOANING* I’m gonna... oh fuck... I’m gonna cum...

  
[LOUD ORGASM]

  
Fuckkkkk...

[SOBBING]... leave. Just... Leave... all of you... please...

[SOBBING]...

What the fuck, Daddy? We’re not done yet?

What do you mean I haven’t learnt my lesson? 

[SOBBING] Daddy, nooooo! You want me to suck their cocks and apologize??

You’re SO mean Daddy...

Can this day get any worse...

  
Jimmy, don’t...

[SUCKING SOUNDS] Fuck...

[SUCKING SOUNDS] 

What’d you want me to say Daddy...

[SUCKING SOUNDS] 

Fine. I’m sorry for being a cock tease.

[SUCKING SOUNDS] 

I’m sorry for bending over and showing you my thong.

[GAGGING AND SPURTING AS HE CUMS IN YOUR MOUTH] 

*COUGHING* What the Fuck, Jimmy!

*COUGHING* You could’ve warned me!

  
Andy...

Okay, fine, just get this over with.

... but just WARN me when you’re cumming.

[SUCKING SOUNDS] 

I’m sorry for teasing your cock.

[SUCKING SOUNDS] 

I’m sorry for showing off my body on Instagram and teasing everyone. 

[SUCKING SOUNDS] 

I’m sorry fo... you’re cumming? Already?

[SWALLOWING SOUNDS] 

[HUMBLY] Okay, two more...

Ben... I can’t believe, of all people...

I would’ve done this, you know... if you had asked...

[SUCKING SOUNDS] Mmmmm...

  
[SUCKING SOUNDS - STARTING TO ENJOY IT] 

I’m sorry for... mmmm... making your cock so hard...

[SUCKING SOUNDS] Mmmmm...

For rubbing myself against you and teasing you...

[SUCKING SOUNDS] Mmmmm...

I'm sorry, coz I love to see your cock get hard...

[SUCKING SOUNDS] Mmmmm...

Oh god, your hard cock...

[SUCKING SOUNDS] Mmmmm...

[KEEP SUCKING UNTIL HE ORGASM]

  
Pablo. You little f... okay, I’m sorry.

I’m sorry, okay, for always teasing you.

Now, bring your little cock here...

[SUCKING SOUNDS] Mmmmm...

I'm sorry for making your little cock hard, okay?

[SUCKING SOUNDS] You feel better now? Huh?

Feel better I'm sucking your little cock?

[KEEP SUCKING UNTIL HE ORGASM]

[HUMBLY AND SOFTLY] Yes, Daddy. I’ve learnt my lesson.

I’ll behave better from now on.

You’re gonna... review my behaviour?

Daddy, please...

Okay...

I’ll go get changed.

Yes, thank you Daddy, for teaching me a lesson.

Can I have my car back now?

Thank you Daddy.

/scriptend


End file.
